Drabble Me This
by ThePlainWhite
Summary: Une série de Drabble Drarry de 300 mots ou moins. Traduction de arineat.
1. Chocolate Egg

Auteur: arineat

Traductrice: ThePlainWhite

Disclaimer: L'histoire à arineat et les personnages à J.K. Rowling.

Rating: T

Pairing: HP/DM

Titre: Chocolate Ege

Note de la traudctrice: Voici une série de Drabble, je pense que j'en posterai un une fois par semaines.

* * *

"C'est quoi _ça_?" Demanda Draco avec un sourire méprisant en regardant l'objet coloré enveloppé dans les mains d'Harry

"Un œuf en chocolat" Répondit joyeusement Harry, il adorait la saison des _Cadbury Cream Egg _(1).

"Un œuf recouvert de chocolat? Ca a l'air positivement dégoûtant, Potter"

"Tu as des Chocogrenouilles dans le monde Magique mais tu trouve les œufs en chocolat choquant?"

"C'est totalement différent, ce ne sont pas de vrais grenouilles" Renifla Drago, ses yeux toujours rivés sur l'œuf comme s'ils attendaient à ce qu'un poussin en sorte.

"Ce n'est pas un vrai œuf, Draco" Dit Harry avec un gloussement amusé en notant la tête dégoutée de son amant."C'est un chocolat en forme d'œuf. Les moldus en mangent pour célébrer Pâques, ce sont mes préférés." Expliqua-t-il en déballant l'œuf et en le maintenant entre les lèves de Draco."Voilà, essaye"

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent avec malice tandis que sa langue glissa et lapa avec plaisir, le muscle mouillé s'enroula autour du doigt d'Harry qu'il suça langoureusement de la même manière qu'il avait pris l'œuf dans sa bouche. Il recommença, savourant le goût du chocolat et le centre gluant presqu'autant que le regard de convoitise du Gryffondor.

"Délicieux" Ronronna suggestivement Draco avant de se pencher et de capturer les lèvres d'Harry dans un baiser pénétrant.

Le brun gémit en sentant le goût du chocolat mélangé à la douceur de Draco. Oui, Harry aimait cette saison plus que les autres.

* * *

(1) **Le Cadbury Creme Egg est une confiserie à base de chocolat reproduisant l'aspect extérieur et intérieur d'un œuf. Le produit se compose d'une couche extérieure de chocolat au lait, et d'une crème fondante sucrée jaune et blanche à base d'œuf, de crème, de sucre et d'autres ingrédients. _(Wikipédia)_**


	2. Vanilla Coffee

Auteur: arineat

Traductrice: ThePlainWhite

Disclaimer: L'histoire à arineat et les personnages à J.K. Rowling.

Rating: T

Pairing: HP/DM

Titre: Vanilla Cofee

* * *

Harry ouvrit l'armoire avec force, tira les poignées frénétiquement en même temps que l'agitation le gagnait. Il ne trouvait son sac de café à la vanille nulle part. Ses yeux le démangeaient, son cerveau était brumeux et il avait_ besoin_ de sa drogue bordel!

"Draco!" Appela-t-il, sa voix était aigue à cause du désespoir. "Draco, as-tu vu mon…"

Les mots d'Harry moururent dans sa gorge en même temps qu'il sentit l'odeur du café fraîchement moulu envahir ses narines. Il se retourna et regarda Draco déambuler dans la cuisine en sirotant une tasse fumante.

"Draco, est-ce que c'est mon café que tu es entrain de boire?" Murmura dangereusement Harry.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Répliqua le blond, un petit sourire méchant sur son visage tandis qu'il prenait une profonde gorgée.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça petit voleur! Tu sais que je ne peux pas fonctionner sans mon café, maintenant donne le moi," Exigea Harry, tenant la tasse entre ses mains.

"Va te faire foutre, Potter, fais en toi un!" Dit Draco avec une moue irritée, s'accrochant à la tasse comme s'il buvait le liquide le plus précieux du monde.

"Je ne peux pas! C'est le dernier!"

"Et bien ce n'est pas de chance, n'est ce pas? Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu te réveilleras à temps pour revendiquer ce qui est tien!"

Harry fixa le blond ricanant pendant un moment avant que son expression ne fonde pour une de pure fourberie.

"Que fais-tu?" Demanda Draco, reculant en même temps qu'Harry avançait vers lui avec une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux.

"Je revendique ce qui est mien." Répliqua-t-il en acculant son amant et en se mettant à genoux.

"Potter, attend…Potter!"

Harry sourit autour de l'épaisseur qu'il avait dans la bouche tandis que les protestations de Draco se transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir. Mettant sa tasse de côté, Draco se baissa et fourragea ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry.

"Chambre. Maintenant." Grogna le blond, tirant son amant et le traînant dans le couloir.

Le café fut froid bien avant qu'ils ne refassent surface.


End file.
